


Last Kiss

by Lynn1999



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 07:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10826715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn1999/pseuds/Lynn1999
Summary: Ben was a jerk, but Louis loved him, couldn't get over him, until he crashed into a certain green eyed, curly haired, hipster boy.Taylor Swift Last KissLil Angsty





	Last Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Little bit sadder, like, comment. Leave a song for me to do plz. Love you all. ◇Larry◇
> 
> ♡Savannah♡

“I still remember the look on your face, lit through the darkness at 1:58, the words that you whisper for just us to know”

  Louis remembers it all, whispered promises, dreams that were hardly dreams, hopes for a future together…because that was always the plan wasn’t it?

“You told me you loved me”

  It’s impossible to forget the day Ben first said I love you, it was after Louis tried and failed at making him a surprise dinner after a long day of work. Louis had almost burned down the kitchen, and as the last flames were put out, he turned to Louis and said it, and Lou believed him.

“So why did you go away”

“I can’t do this anymore Lou,” Ben yelled, “I’m done.”

“ I do recall now the smell of the rain, fresh off the pavement, I ran off the plane, that July 9th, the beat of your heart, that jumps through your shirt, I can still feel your arms”

Louis’ trip had only lasted a week, but it felt like years to him. He was so happy to be back with his boy.

“But now I’ll go, sit on the floor wearing your clothes”

That sweatshirt. The one that started everything. Louis being Louis refused to wear a sweatshirt, saying, I’ll deal with the weather, it’s fine. He kept with it, until his bus got delayed and he was sitting outside freezing his arse off. That changed with a handsome stranger sat by him and offered him a name and a sweatshirt. Two years later, he left it behind, and Lou doesn’t know what’s worse. That he forgot about it or just didn’t care, anyway, he has it on.

“All that I know is I don’t know how to be something you miss, never thought we’d have a last kiss, never imagined we’d end like this, your name forever the name on my lips”

Louis wasn’t stupid, he knows couples don’t work out, his own mum had remarried twice, but he tricked himself into thinking Ben was different. He doesn’t know…..just how to be anymore.

“I do remember the swing of your step, the life of the party, you’re showing off again, and I’d roll my eyes, and you’d pull me in”

  Always trying to make everyone happy, make them laugh, somehow were always able to make Louis feel special too.  
“ I’m not much for dancing, but for you I did”

“Dance with me, I’ll never let you fall,” he’d say, and Louis would tease and say no, but Ben always got his way in the end, holding Lou as close as can be.

“Because I love your handshake meeting my fathers’, I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets”

Marc and Ben immediately hit off, it was amazing, Louis would joke about Marc trying to steal his man. 

“How you’d kiss me when I was in the middle of saying something, not a day I don’t miss those rude interruptions”  
Not just the kiss, the intimacy, how close it made him feel. Laughing and kissing, and crying, and just being.

“But now I’ll go, sit on the floor wearing your clothes. All that I know is I don’t know how to be something you miss, never thought we’d have a last kiss, never imagined we’d end like this, your name forever the name on my lips”  
"And I’ll watch you laugh and pictures like I used to watch you sleep, and I’ll feel you forget me like I used to feel you breathe”

  So peaceful, Ben use to be quite the cuddler. Watching him rest and dream, knowing he was his…  
"And I’ll keep up with our old friends just to ask them how you are”

  Louis has done this a while…but he thinks he’s over that. He can’t stand the looks of sympathy from Zayn and Niall anymore, and he doesn’t need to know.

“ I hope it’s nice where you are. And I hope the sun shines, and it’s a beautiful day, and something reminds you, you wish you had stayed. You can plan for a change in the weather in time, but I never planned on you changing your mind”

  Louis hopes he’s missed in some way, after all, they once shared a deep beautiful love. But he want the best for Ben, wants him happy, none of this is according to plans, but then again when is life ever according to plan? He needs one more night with the sweatshirt, then he’ll let go.

“So I’ll go, sit on the floor wearing your clothes. All that I know is I don’t know how to be something you miss, never thought we’d have our last kiss, never imagined we’d end like this, your name forever the name on my lips, just like our Last Kiss”

Lou gets up and puts the sweatshirt away on top of the closet. He changes and heads out for the first morning run he’s taken since Ben left. On his was out of the building, he crashes into someone, or they into him, and he ends up sprawled out on his back. He sits up and takes the offer of the hand to help him up.  
“Opps, erm sorry mate, wasn’t watching what I was doing,” the boy says and Louis looks at him to see shoulder length brown curls, a broad tattooed chest, and vibrant green eyes looking at him a little concerned.  
“Hi, um, no problem, was probably me anyway,” Lou says taking back his hand, after just realizing you had it might go.  
“M’ Harry,” the boy says.  
“Nice to meet you Harry, I’m Louis,” he smiles and knows, he’ll do just fine.


End file.
